


Memories

by Raichana



Series: Natsume Week [4]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, Tumblr: Natsume Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raichana/pseuds/Raichana
Summary: Me second written entry for Natsume week 2018 again it's a mix of both prompts. Memories and DreamsA retelling of chapter 1/episode 1 but from Nyanko's point of view.I hope you enjoy.





	Memories

“Ah, such a shame” I thought to myself as the darkness began to surround me. “When I wake I may never see her again, a shame humans live such short lives” and with that I was sealed in a simple lucky cat statue.

* * *

Countless seasons passed, unconcerned by the years going by I slept he had begun to lose hope of ever seeing the light of day when suddenly.

“Riiiip!” The sound of a rope being torn woke me from his Reverie.

“Ah” he felt his power returning. “The Barriers been Broken... well done, with this I can be free” I began to charge all of my strength and after a moment of focus the shrines gates burst open.

However when I saw who had destroyed the barrier I stopped. For just a moment I was stunned, it had been so long and yet this figure in front of me had barely changed. They had less hair but their face was identical.

Then the human let out a little laugh, just the final little push to snap me back to reality. I lunged at him “You seem unafraid” I was barely able to contain my grin, this reminded me of the games we used to play.

“I’m used to it” The human said and again the yokai was stunned. The face may have been the same but that voice was unfamiliar.

“Aren’t you Reiko? Natsume Reiko?” He found himself asking.

The boy stared at me in silence before crafting his answer. “Natsume Reiko was my grandmother”

“Ah” The disappointment could be heard from miles away. “upon closer inspection I do see that you are male”

“You shouldn’t need to look that closely” The human shot back, apparently some traits can be passed down.

“We don’t concern ourselves with gender like you humans” I continued to circle the boy, even at such a young age his spiritual energy was impressive. It could possibly rival his grandmother over time. “Do you know of the book of friends?”

The boy was silent once more, The book had been what originally drew me to the mysterious human.

“Oh I think i saw something like that-” He started but was distracted by a gust of wind. Perfect, I would just need to follow him home and take the book for myself. Reiko may have stopped be from having fun but this brat wont be so lucky. I hid in the shadows and waited for him to find it.

* * *

It didn’t take long for the boy to find it. Apparently he had all his grandmothers possessions in a single box. Seeing the old book brought back a flood of emotions. I would never admit that I missed her however seeing the book without it’s proper owner felt wrong.

“That is the book!” I found myself appearing before him. “Give it to me?” I charge and with surprising reflexes the brat dodged. “wha-” but before I could slow down I had crashed into the paper door and was stuck. “AH” I shouted. “Get me out! No wait give me the book and then get me out!” but the human just sighed at my demands and went to grab some food.

He eventually freed me, and it would be a waste to let the watermelon get warm so I decided to eat first then take the book when his guard was lowered. I figured while we ate i could tell him about how dangerous the book was, perhaps he would be smart enough to just hand it over.

“So you are all getting so worked up about this book?” he held it roughly by the spine and I could no longer contain myself.

“Be careful!” I shouted, perhaps this brat was more work then Reiko ever was. “Those names are part of the yokai... if you damage the pages then you damage them! Burn it up and they will turn to ask” I composed myself. “you are in danger” a large smile began to creep back onto my face. “so you should just hand the book over to me”

Before he could answer there was a knock on the door. The boy went down without hesitation I couldn’t help but sigh. “Humans are more trouble then they are worth”

It didn’t take long for a crash to be heard down the stairs and from the window he could see the boy running towards the forest. “Good grief.” He still had the book with him so I was left with no choice.

I flew to his side and decided to help him out just this once, the boy would owe me a debt and i would take the book and never deal with humans again. “Hide in those bushes” I explained and he finally did as told. “See, this is just the tip of the iceberg. Yokai will continue to come and attack you as long as you have the book, so hand it over.” I was a bit surprised that this could almost sound like pleading. The human had no idea what he was getting into. “Do you plan on being master of supernatural beings?” I asked in a huff.

“No” He said flatly and without hesitation.

“What other purpose could a human have for it” I simply didn’t believe him. He may share Reiko's face but there was no way he wouldn’t abuse what his grandmother started. The rage was building and this small clay body isn’t enough to contain it. “Give it to me” in his true form he pinned the boy down with a single paw.

Suddenly. “WHAM” A surprising amount of force collided with his muzzle. Enough to knock me off the boy. A single punch from a weak human contains that much strength? It didn’t seem possible. However what he said next was what really surprised him.

“Is there a way to give them back... the names, can you help me with this?” He seemed earnest in this reckless quest.

“Idiot!” I couldn’t help myself, baffled by this humans words. “some of the Yokai are extremely violent, you would never survive”

Another short pause, he must have lived a life where he had to think about every little thing he said. “In that case, you can have the book when I die”

Oddly there was no fear or sadness in the boys voice. Much like his grandmother there was no worry about the end that eventually came for all humans.

I sighed. “Alright” I could barely believe myself. “I’ll see this through to the end” Besides this would only be a fleeting moment anyways. Perhaps I could have some fun with this brat. “In order to release the names you must--”  


* * *

“Nyanko-sensei?” The voice was loud enough to wake me from my slumber. “Touko made us pudding” he put the sweet treat beside me. “were you okay? You seemed to be having a nice dream”

“Ha, nice dream” I mutter to myself “Just remembering what a pain you were right when we first met! And you aren’t any better now! The book is half empty! You should just hand it over already” I threw this fit every time the book came up and he would simply laugh at me. However deep inside I know I wouldn’t trade this moment for anything. Not that I would ever tell him that.

 


End file.
